Big Chungus 18: YUZZANGERS
Big Chungus 18 is a "Games Obvious" of eighteen (Corresponding to the Title) Small games for the Nintendo Switch (NX) that was released in the USA in 2099, and will release everywhere soon. However, the earliest in-game copyright year is given as 2013. In the American version, it is the only year. This just indicates that the American ROM data was completed in 2019 and originally planned for release by the end of the year, but was ultimately pushed back. Big Chungus 18 is one of the most Twisted games in the series. It Is the Chungus title that first introduced Chung Allies. They are animes turned to allies and are controlled by a second Player or a CPU. Furthermore, Chung Allies were used to facilitate the game's two-player simultaneous cooperative play, another first in Big Chungus Series. According to David Ream, this feature was added at the request of David Ream. This was also the debut of Chung Grips, But Nobody Cares about that. Big Chungus 18 also Had a Deluxe Version Called Big Chungus 18 Deluxe. The game also saw a Rerelease on "Everything"/Virtual Consoles. Additionally, it is one of the games that are for the Chungus Pack. Abilities Big Chungus 18 features 69 Copy Abilities in total. Of them, 5 of which are returning abilities from Big Chungus 17, while the remaining 64 are new abilities introduced in this game. As well as introducing 'Personas' to differentiate each ability visually, this game introduced the concept of giving Copy Abilities many moves, instead of just usually one action command like in Big Chungus 17. Main Games Being Simpler Being Simpler is a smaller, updated version of Big Chungus 1. the story takes place in a dystopian New York after the Thanos snap. Chungus witnesses the death of knuckles and his lover Chunga, leaving him lost and filled with rage. Chungus vows revenge on the mad titan and teams up with multiple new and old friends. (Soon Revealed that Thanos was Mind-Controlled) Soulji Boi Soulji Boi is ruining ChungusLand's crops. Big Chungus MUST travel to the mountain where he lives and investigate. Dat Chunky Race Dayug, Race against Olmer Food to the finish line in three different levels, while trying to eat more food than him.(Becuase, he tried to trap you REMEMBEAH?) The Humungous Cave Omongous Big Chungus journeys through a long, winding system of levels and gathers valuable treasure while seeking the way out. Revenge of MotoMoto MotoMoto is attempting to take over ChungusLand with his battleship, the Block Star. It's up to Big Chungus to destroy this Blocky hunk and stop Moto Moto's plan. Those Intergalactic Wish Thingies The sun and moon are fighting, and it's up to Big Chungus to awake The Great L40 to stop the fight. The Arena Big Chungus battles all of the game's bosses in a continuous streak. (Yes, even secret bosses.) Trivia * Despite claiming to be "18 Games in One!" Big Chungus 18 actually contains nineteen games. The Arena is likely the unmentioned ninth game, which is also not mentioned in the instruction booklet. * Due to limitations, many of Big Chungus's Copy Ability hats are recolors (some of which were redesigned in later releases): ** Beam and Mirror wear jester hats and carry wands. ** Sword and Bomb wear elf hats. ** Fire, Plasma, and Ice wear headdresses. ** Ninja and Stone wear samurai helmets. ** Fighter and Suplex wear headbands. ** Wheel and Yo-Yo wear backwards caps. ** Parasol and Hammer lack hats altogether. ** Copy, Crash, Cook, Mike, and Paint all have Big Chungus flashing white when not performing their attacks. Music QuickDraw Music (Losing):; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2EnmOvQ9s4Y[[Category:Canon Games]] Category:Games